devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 11
It has been a while since Yuki stopped returning. I've decided to go after Shuhei to investigate S1, which seems to be related to my past. Is finding out about the past what I really want? Synopsis Asking Shuhei about S1 then leading into meeting Reika. His sister. Dialogue You: "Yuki's not coming back anymore..." You: "She was only trying to use me from the beginning anyway, so it's okay." You: "I have to find out what happened here since S1's creation. That's the only way to find out the truth." You: "To do that... I have to return to Back Alley. Time to move." Shuhei: "It's been a while. You alone today?" You: "Well, not just today I think. I'll be alone from now on. Ahh... it's sadder when I say it." Shuhei: "You fought? I don't think your contract would break over a small fight. Anyway, Satomi is all well thanks to you." Shuhei: "She really wanted to thank you, but she didn't come in today." You: "Tell her I said it's okay. Besides, I came here today to ask you about something. Do you mind?" Shuhei: "Of course not. Shoot." You: "I'd like to know about S1. What happened there 10 years ago? Anything and everything you can think of." Shuhei: "Fine, I should keep my word. Follow me. I'll show you someone who can give you those answers." You: "You will? Thanks." (Scenario Change) Shuhei: "Even though S1 is the biggest darkness in Tokyo, not many people actually know what it is. Including us." You: "I heard that the government and religious groups are censoring information about S1." Shuhei: "You're right. As a matter fact, we only learned about it since Hikari started investigating S1." Shuhei: "There wasn't much we could find out." You: "..." Shuhei: "But there's someone who could tell you a little bit about what you want to know. Ah, here she comes." Reika: "Long time no see. You look good." Shuhei: "I know you're busy, and I apologize for calling you here, sister. This is Name." You: "Hello. My name is Name." Reika: "Glad to meet you. I'm Reika. If you've come to see me, I suppose you don't follow the law." You: "Haha, I just happen to be that way." You: "I'd like to ask you about S1. Do you mind if I ask here?" Reika: "It's hard to tell you that here, but I will if you follow me. Don't worry, we're not going to a dangerous place." Reika: "I can trust this one, right Shuhei?" Shuhei: "Of course, I guarantee it." Reika: "You guarantee it? You're too formal all the time, Shuhei. Try to be more flexible like I told you before." Shuhei: "Okay, I got it. Let's move, sister." Shuhei: "By the way, You, give me your contact info." You: "Contact? Oh, that, the contractors' info. Here it is." Shuhei: "Got it. I'll contact you if there's darkness, and I expect you to come help. You contact me if you see any, too." Shuhei: "Taking care of any darkness in addition to what is under control is the purpose of all contractors." You: "Contractors... yeah, I got it." Scenario Clear Next Chapter Category:Story